l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shawn Carman
Shawn Carman is the lead writer on the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team. He has also worked on several of the RPG books. About Shawn *'Name': Jeremy Shawn Carman *'Birth': May 7, 1974 http://kobuneport.com/Kobune/viewtopic.php?f=22&t=137 *'Position': Lead Writer for the Legend of the Five Rings Brand History I purchased the first edition of the L5R RPG on the Day of Thunder at GenCon (I wondered what all the shouting was about at the time!) in 1997. I got my first job working on the RPG in 1999, with a small part in Way of the Minor Clans. That led to further assignments on Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita and pretty much every RPG release since then. In 2001 my friend Rich Wulf asked me to join the Story Team, as he had just been promoted to lead writer. When he stepped down at the end of 2005, I was asked to replace him and, after some consideration, eventually accepted. You poor bastards have been stuck with me ever since.(http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=63&t=65576) Duties As Lead Writer, I make the majority of decisions regarding the overall storyline. I work closely with the Brand Manager and AEG President when doing this, and of course I consult with my writers at every opportunity to make sure that this is a story we are all telling, not just me. I also work on the RPG, writing most of the outlines and contributing a good chunk of words on every book. I make the schedule for what fictions are released, and who writes what, and I usually indulge my obsessive-compulsive nature and make a few final edits on any particular fiction before sending it on to Todd for the website. I also try to keep an eye on as many fan forums as possible, so I can better understand what the fans want to see in the storyline, and then I do the opposite! Aahahaha! No, just kidding, seriously I just enjoy browsing the forums.(http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=63&t=65576) Works Samurai Edition * The Sun & Moon, Part II - Aug 2008 - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/8/h8e05p120.htm * Intervention - Aug 2008 - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/8/h8e05p105.htm - Part of Fiction Week * Into the Mountains - Aug 2008 - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/8/h8e05p100.htm - Part of Fiction Week * Visitors - Aug 2008 - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/8/h8e05p95.htm - Part of Fiction Week * Champions - Aug 2008 - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/8/h8e05p90.htm - Part of Fiction Week * The Sun and Moon, Part I - Jul 2008- http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/8/h8e05p80.htm * Words & Deeds III - May 2008 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/words-deeds-part-iii/ * Words & Deeds II - May 2008 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/words-deeds-part-ii/ * Words & Deeds I - May 2008 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/words-deeds-part-1/ * Vengeance - Apr 2008 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/vengeance/ * Conversations in the Garden - Mar 2008 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/conversations-in-the-garden/ * Access - Feb 2008 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/access/ with Rusty Priske * Revelation - Feb 2008 - http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=63&t=65701 * Shadows - Jan 2008 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/shadows/ * Scenes from the Empire IV - Jan 2008 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/scenes-from-the-empire-iv/ * Duty & Honor - Nov 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/duty-honor/ * Prophecy - Oct 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/prophecy/ * Scenes from the Empire - Sep 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/scenes-from-the-empire/ * The Mad Dragon - Sep 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/the-mad-dragon/ * Test of the Emerald Champion Part Two - Aug 2007 - http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=143&t=61097 * Obsidian - Aug 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/obsidian/ * Night in the Imperial City - Jul 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/night-in-the-imperial-city/ * Peace at the Point of a Sword - Jul 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/peace-at-the-point-of-a-sword/ - with Rusty Priske * Hidden - Jul 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/hidden/ * Oaths - Jun 2007 - http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=58802 - with Rusty Priske * Intention & Ambition - Jun 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/intention-ambition/ * Occupation - Jun 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/occupation/ Lotus Edition * The Truest Test: Aftermath - May 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/the-truest-test-aftermath/ * The Truest Test, Part 3 - May 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/the-truest-test-part-iii/ - collaboration by entire Story Team * The Truest Test, Part 2 - May 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/the-truest-test-part-ii/ - collaboration by entire Story Team * The Truest Test, Part 1 - May 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/the-truest-test-part-1/ * The Thrill of Adventure - Apr 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/vignettes-ii/ * Men of Power - Apr 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/men-of-power * Fate of the Ruby - Mar 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/vignettes/ * Tomorrow - Mar 2007 - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/tomorrowstorybook.htm * Sailing the Heavens - Mar 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/sailing-the-heavens/ * Wishes - Jan 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/wishes/ * The Khan's Defiance - Jan 2007 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/the-khans-defiance/ * Souls of Steel Part 1 - Dec 2006 - http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/souls-of-steel-part-1/ * Blood for Blood - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e04p110.htm * Distant Thunder - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e04p90.htm * The Balance of Power - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e04p85.htm * The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4 - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e04p65.htm - with Nancy Sauer * The Battle at the Tomb, Part 3 - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e04p60.htm * The Battle at the Tomb, Part 2 - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e04p55.htm * The Battle at the Tomb, Part 1 - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e04p50.htm * Rising from the Ashes - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e04p45.htm * Bride of Secrets - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e04p25.htm * The Gift of the Shogun - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e04p10.htm * Rise of the Shogun - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/RoSrulebook.htm * A Forgotten Saga, Part 3 - Unknown - n/a * A Forgotten Saga, Part 2 - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e03p95.htm * A Forgotten Saga, Part 1 - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e03p90.htm * To Defend the Emperor, Part 3 - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e03p85.htm * To Defend the Emperor, Part 2 - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e03p80.htm * To Defend the Emperor, Part 1 - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e03p75.htm * Worldly Matters - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e03p70.htm * Simple Economics - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e03p65.htm * The War of Fire & Thunder, Part 3 - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e03p60.htm * The War of Fire & Thunder, Part 2 - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e03p55.htm * The War of Fire & Thunder, Part 1 - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e03p50.htm * Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 3 - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e03p45.htm * Old Rivalries, Part V - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e03p40.htm * Old Rivalries, Part IV - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e03p35.htm * Old Rivalries, Part III - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e03p30.htm * Old Rivalries, Part II - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e03p25.htm * Old Rivalries, Part I - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e03p20.htm * Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 2 - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e02p50.htm * Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 1 - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e02p45.htm * Soul of Darkness, Part 2 - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e02p40.htm * Soul of Darkness, Part 1 - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e02p35.htm * Brothers - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e02p30.htm * The Drums of War - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/DoWrulebook.htm * The Topaz Championship, Part Two - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e02p25.htm * The Test of Enlightenment, Part 2 - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e02p20.htm * The Test of Enlightenment, Part 1 - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e02p15.htm * The Topaz Championship, Part One - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e02p10.htm * Gathering Darkness - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e02p05.htm * Dawn of the Lotus: The Unicorn - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e01p60.htm * Dawn of the Lotus: The Shadowlands - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e01p55.htm * Dawn of the Lotus: The Scorpion - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e01p50.htm * Dawn of the Lotus: The Phoenix - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e01p45.htm * Dawn of the Lotus: The Nezumi - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e01p40.htm * Dawn of the Lotus: The Mantis - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e01p35.htm * Dawn of the Lotus: The Lion - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e01p30.htm * Dawn of the Lotus: The Dragon - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e01p25.htm * Dawn of the Lotus: The Crane - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e01p20.htm * Dawn of the Lotus: The Crab - Unknown - http://www.lowfierce.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e01p15.htm Dawn of the Empire * Glorious Battle - Unknown - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/1/glorious.html Diamond Edition * Specters: Unfinished Business III - Unknown - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/6/h6e04p55.htm * Broken Tiger - Unknown - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/6/h6e06p80.htm - with Rich Wulf * Shadows - Unknown - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/6/h6e06p50.htm Gold Edition * A Lion's Honor - Unknown - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/5/h5e08p65.htm - with Rich Wulf * Dark Oracle of Fire, Part III - Unknown - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/5/h5e08p40.htm * Dark Oracle of Fire, Part II - Unknown - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/5/h5e08p35.htm * Dark Oracle of Fire, Part I - Unknown - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/5/h5e08p30.htm * A Hero's Death, Chapter One - Unknown - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/5/herosd1.htm - with Rich Wulf Statistics *Fictions: (does not include all his fictions) ::Samurai - 27 ::Lotus - 61 ::Dawn - 1 ::Diamond - 3 ::Gold - 5 *Abbreviated Fictions: 18 / 87 *Kills: 32 *Unnamed Kills: 255 *Total kills: 287 *Kills per fiction: 32/18 = 177.77% *Most written for faction: Phoenix Clan, Dragon Clan (4) *Least written for faction: Crab Clan, Shadowlands, Nezumi (0) On Screen Kills * Daigotsu Tatsune - Obsidian * Akodo Osamu - The Truest Test, Part 3 * Utaku Yanmei - The Truest Test, Part 3 * Bayushi Kaukatsu - The Truest Test, Part 3 * Isawa Angai - The Truest Test, Part 3 * Isawa Sezaru - The Truest Test, Part 3 * Kaneka - The Truest Test, Part 3 * Doji Seishiro - The Truest Test, Part 2 * Yasuki Hachi - The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4 * Yotsu Irie - The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4 * Toturi III - The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4 * Yoritomo Katoa - The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4 * Nairu no Oni - The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4 * Mirumoto Rosanjin - The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4 * Shiba Aikune - The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4 * Okahito - A Forgotten Saga, Part 1 * Mirumoto Tesai - Broken Tiger * Ikudaiu - Shadows * Daidoji Kyobu - Shadows * Matsu Domotai - A Lion's Honor * Tamori - Dark Oracle of Fire, Part III * Isawa Hochiu - Dark Oracle of Fire, Part III Off Screen Kills * Doji Tanitsu - The Truest Test, Part 3 * Matsu Takuya - The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4 * Ryuta - A Forgotten Saga, Part 2 * Tomaru - A Forgotten Saga, Part 1 * Yoshi - A Forgotten Saga, Part 1 * Shosuro Teiriko - Specters: Unfinished Business III * Mirumoto Masazumi - Broken Tiger * Kakita Sutebu - Shadows * Matsu Giriko - A Lion's Honor * Agasha Tsutomu - Dark Oracle of Fire, Part II Unnamed Kills * Several Villagers of Blue Reef Village and Many members of the Serpents of Sanada. - Obsidian * Roughly 25 or more Mantis on the Mantis Clan kobune Spoils of War. - Obsidian * 32 un-named Daidoji under the command of Daidoji Gempachi. - The Truest Test, Part 3 * 4 un-named Moto White Guard. - The Truest Test, Part 3 * 49 un-named Unicorn under the command of Utaku Yanmei. - The Truest Test, Part 3 * 1 un-named Kuni shugenja ambassador. - The Truest Test, Part 3 * 4 un-named Unicorn under the command of Moto Chagatai (2 archers, 2 white guard). - The Truest Test, Part 3 * 10 un-named Unicorn (1 Shinjo, 7 Moto, 2 Unknown). - The Truest Test, Part 2 * 2 un-named Mantis (1 Yoritomo, 1 shugenja). - The Truest Test, Part 2 * 75-100 Khol warriors in the attack on Kyuden Ikoma. - The Khan's Defiance * 4 Iuchi Shugenja in the attack on Kyuden Ikoma. - The Khan's Defiance * 1 Moto White Guard killed by Ikoma Otemi during the attack on Kyuden Ikoma. - The Khan's Defiance * Roughly 50 Lion under the command of Ikoma Otemi during the attack on Kyuden Ikoma. - The Khan's Defiance * 2 un-named Kitsu. - Glorious Battle * Many un-named members of the Hidden Storm and Forest Killers. - A Forgotten Saga, Part 2 * 1 un-named officer and 3 un-named soldiers under the Steel Chrysanthemum. - A Forgotten Saga, Part 1 * Okahito's un-named brother. - A Forgotten Saga, Part 1 * 1 un-named eta and 1 un-named Scorpion agent. - Specters: Unfinished Business III * 2 un-named Mirumoto with Mirumoto Tesai. - Broken Tiger * some un-named kolat assassins. - Broken Tiger * an unnamed ronin. - Shadows * 6 un-named Tsuno (4 by Matsu Turi, 2 by Matsu Domotai). - A Lion's Honor * 2 un-named Lion under Matsu Domotai's command (1 Akodo). - A Lion's Honor * Several unnamed Shiba Bushi. - Dark Oracle of Fire, Part II * Utaku Yu-Pan's father, mother, brother and three sisters. - A Hero's Death, Chapter One Factions Written for * All - The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4, The Truest Test, Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 * Imperial Families - A Hero's Death, Chapter One * Crane Clan - Shadows * Dragon Clan - Dark Oracle of Fire, Part I, Part II, Part III, Broken Tiger * Lion Clan - The Khan's Defiance, A Lion's Honor, Glorious Battle * Phoenix Clan - Dark Oracle of Fire, Part I, Part II, Part III, A Hero's Death, Chapter One * Mantis Clan - Obsidian, A Hero's Death, Chapter One * Scorpion Clan - A Hero's Death, Chapter One, Specters: Unfinished Business III * Spider Clan - Obsidian * Unicorn Clan - The Khan's Defiance, A Hero's Death, Chapter One * Ox Clan - A Hero's Death, Chapter One * Ronin - A Forgotten Saga, Part 1, A Forgotten Saga, Part 2, A Forgotten Saga, Part 3 RPG books * Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition - writer * The Four Winds - writer * Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition - writer * Way of the Samurai - writer * Way of the Shugenja - writer * Hidden Emperor - writer * Secrets of the Scorpion - writer * Way of the Shadowlands - writer Web Site * Kyuden Ashinagabachi - http://web.archive.org/20040209222245/www.fortunecity.com/meltingpot/highburyway/918/l5r/l5r.html (Presumably years since last update.) Category:Writers